


demurral

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that my shirt?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	demurral

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [porn sunday](http://torino10154.livejournal.com/660375.html). Inspired by [this](http://40.media.tumblr.com/0c12c54b04e2781381349afbbab2ae8c/tumblr_mud679nHdH1qznfkso1_400.jpg).

"Fleur?" Bill called as he Apparated inside the cottage. He'd had a particularly trying day at work and all he wanted was to wrap his arms around his wife, sink his head into the crook of her neck, breathe her in until he felt settled again. Even after all of their years together she could still completely unwind him with as little as her delicate fingers running through his hair.

 

"Fleur?" He called out again, jogging up the stairs as she didn't answer. He opened the door to their bedroom, grinning haughtily as he took in the sight before him.

 

Fleur was seated at the desk by the window, adorned in a crisp, clean Oxford two sizes too large, with a navy blue tie wrapped loosely around neck.

 

"Is that my shirt?" Bill grinned, walking towards her.

 

"Oui," Fleur replied, getting up from behind the desk and matching Bill's steps, allowing him to see the skirt she was wearing. It was plaid, the same navy blue of the tie, and barely brushed the tops of her thighs.

 

"Hello," Bill whispered as they reached each other, placing his hands on her hips, leaning in to kiss her.

 

"'Ello," she whispered in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

Bill loved kissing her, loved slipping his tongue inside her mouth, loved worrying at her bottom lip, loved the taste of her. Fleur did too, normally, she enjoyed the games their mouth would play with each other, but today she seemed to have other plans. She pulled back after a moment, placed a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth, his jaw, then made a trail of them down the length of his neck. She began kissing one spot over and over, nibbling at it as her right hand slid over his chest and began fingering open the buttons on his shirt. She kissed her way across his collarbone until she was at the centre of his chest, a peek of ginger hair now visible where the fabric had been hiding it. She pressed her lips there once before looking up at him.

 

"Hi," she whispered, eyes big and blue, lips deliciously plump and pink.

 

"Merlin," he said as he shivered, a jolt of arousal coursing through him.

 

He scooped her up in his arms, her legs immediately winding around his waist, her arms around his neck. He backed her up into the wall, kissing her as soon as her back hit it. He moaned as she kissed him back eagerly, her hands pulling at him as her tongue entangled with his. He pulled away, yanking at her shirt hard enough that it became entirely unbuttoned at once. The tie dangled between her breasts, the colour a sharp contrast to that of her creamy, pearl skin. He shifted her to where he could support her with only one arm, then used the other to grasp at her breast. His eyes closed as his hand touched her hardened nipple. Her breast was smooth and supple against his calloused hand. He watched in fascination as her nipple hardened even further under his touch. He shifted her up his body to where he could easily bend down, kiss her there. He kissed a circle around her breast, denying attention to what was craving it most. He brushed his thumb over her nipple, taking delight in her soft "oh," before finally placing his lips around it. Her back arched as he ran his tongue over her. He scraped his teeth over her nipple gently, causing her to wrap her legs even tighter around him and squeeze. He froze as he pressed even more against her.

 

"Are you...?" He asked, referring to the way the skirt seemed to have slipped right into the folds between her legs, no fabric in place to stop them.

 

"Non," she breathed.

 

"Merlin, woman," he moaned, burying his face into her neck. "You're going to kill me."

 

She took this moment to flip them round, smirking when his eyes flew open as his back hit the wall. She sunk to her knees, unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. She kissed her way down his stomach, traced her tongue around his belly button. She unbuttoned his trousers, frowning as the zipper wouldn't go down. Her breath was coming out right against his bulge as she did, making his trousers grow uncomfortably tighter to the point where he pulled his wand from his pocket and magicked them off. She smiled at him before reaching for the wand tucked into the back of her skirt, only stopping once he placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Leave it...leave it on?" he requested, rolling his eyes as she smirked up at him.

 

She leaned forward, placing her hand on his shaft, and looked up at him, licking her lips teasingly. She pressed her mouth to his tip, flicking her tongue over his slit, causing him to lean back and hit his head against the wall. She eased him into her mouth as far as she could, sliding her hand up and down what her mouth couldn't cover. He slid his hand into her hair, pulling on it slightly as she flattened her tongue on the underside of his shaft.

 

"Fleur," he moaned.

 

She pulled off him with a pop, leaning back and looking up at him innocently. "Do you want me to stop?"

 

"No," he said quickly, sticking his tongue out at her when she laughed at him. She scooted forward on her knees, placing one hand back on his shaft. She started licking the length of him. She had just pulled back, opening her mouth to ease him into her once more, when a loud wail echoed throughout the house. He groaned as she got up off her knees at once.

 

"Sorry, mon amour," Fleur said, buttoning her shirt. "Maman first," she said, leaning in to pat his cheek. "Wife second."

 

With that, she glided away to check on Victoire.


End file.
